The Aftermath
by PCS
Summary: After the events of Season 2, Clarke ventures out into the wild to find clarity within herself. Meanwhile near Tondc, Lexa celebrates her victory and contemplates the decisions she has made.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clarke begins to make her way towards the forest with Camp Jaha to her back. She cannot go back there. Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, her mother. Every face a reminder of what she did, what she was on the inside. _A killer._

Her pale blue eyes begin to well up with tears. Clarke stifles them back with a clearing of her throat and grim clenching of her jaw. She wants to look back to the camp one more time, but she cannot face the pain. This sacrifice is a selfish one, but one she needs to make. Clarke knows she is lost in a sea of unclarity. She massacred an entire people, and for what? Why? These questions would continue to haunt her being with her people; the people of the Ark. She must first find herself, but before that, some shelter.

Clarke slowly finds a path towards a familiar location. Her mind begins to wander with thoughts of her mother, Lexa, and Maya. She winces at her own thought. _Maya_. She pauses for a moment in the woods. Her body stiffens with the thought of her hand pulling on that lever. Her pale white hands cover her mouth as a trembling breath leaves her lips. Clarke shivers at her own thoughts, but she knows that this moment is not the right one to mourn the dead. The clouds overhead signal a heavy storm with the dark hue over the horizon inching towards her. The rumbling quake of thunder from the distance entrances her legs to move forward. The sudden storm seeming to be an omen for her past decisions.

The rain begins to pour down before Clarke reaches the dropship. It stings her face as her clothes begin to drench with water. As soon as the dropship is in sight, Clarke rushes inside past the red and white veil. Her hair begins to strain water down her already soaked clothing. Clarke searches for a blanket and pulls on a nearby hammock to check its stability. Everything seems to be the way she left it last time. Clarke slowly peels away her clothing and hangs them on the ladder to dry. She then flips her hair while twisting it in order to drain the water from it. The drops harmonize with the sound of wind and water becoming more violent outside as the metal ship echoes with the pitter patter of noise.

Clarke touches the hammock gently letting it swing back and forth before resting. She covers herself with the blanket nestling into a warm position. She thinks of her moments within Mount Weather, her decisions, and Lexa's betrayal. Clarke sighs openly with her hands rubbing against her temples and forehead. Her eyes begin to well up with tears as she sobs into her hands trying to control her emotions. _Why? Why did this all have to happen? Why did they all have to die?_

"Why…?" she mumbles softly as her tears continue to fall with the rain.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside of Tondc with a resting army_

Commander Lexa begins to walk through her people's encampment with cheers ringing from side to side. Her people yell heroic shouts of triumph as they gather around Lexa as she walks to her tent. Her face is solemn, but strong for her people. Many give Lexa thanks with small bows of the head and smiles. She is glad to have her people happy and satisfied. _Head over heart._ Her eyes momentarily flutter with the thought, but the emotions fade away as she refocuses on moment in front of her. When Lexa makes her way just outside of the command tent. She raises one arm abruptly in a triumphant pose. The Commander yells in her native tongue.

"Our people are back! We no longer live in the mountain's shadow! Our people are safe! We have won!"

The Tree people scream in triumph as the Commander swiftly turns on one heel and pushes the tent door aside. Several of her guard and other command follow in her footsteps. They begin to spread throughout the room.

Lexa turns to them, "What news of the Mountain and the Sky people? What have our scouts learned?" She turns her back to her leader for a moment in order to step forward to her throne. Lexa sits with an air of success as she pulls out her dagger spinning it in a small circle with a light flick of her fingers. A small groove in the chair gives the impression that Lexa has done this as a continuous habit over time. The tiny sound of the wood being carved can only be heard by the Commander.

Indra looks from side to side, eyeing the other warriors in the room. "Commander, our scouts tell us that the Sky People have returned to their home. A total of 57 have including their leaders of Abby, Bellamy, Kane, and Clarke."

Lexa's blade stops spinning at the end of Indra's statement for a split second. Her brow furrows temporarily masking her thoughts and cooling her emotions. _She saved her people._ Lexa's dark brown eyes refocus on Indra as the warrior steps forward to continue talking.

"However, Clarke of the Sky People did not go into the camp. Our scout reports that she never went into the gate. She was last seen headed towards the woods walking towards the original Sky People encampment. She had nothing but a gun with her."

Lexa stopped spinning her blade entirely this time. She sat contemplating Indra's word carefully. Her other leaders did the same. Indra's words could mean many thing. _Why would she leave the people she so desperately fought for?_ Lexa breaks the silence while masking her continuous examination of the situation.

"Do we have eyes on the Sky People now?"

Indra nods to her Commander.

"Good, keep our eyes fixed on them. I do not know if our alliance with the Sky People is now broken. As for now, keep me informed whenever there is a major change. Our people will rest and make sure those taken by the mountain recover well. In a few days' time, so long as there is no incident, I will be going to Polis to report to the others about what has happened. Until then, rest. You all have done well."

Lexa's hand began dismissing them quietly, "Everyone out except for you, Indra. You stay."

The warriors leave the tent in a slow wave. A strong wind hits the left side of the tent making it shutter with fear. The rumbling quake of thunder seems close to their location as it strikes a shaking of the Earth. Lexa steps forward, away from her throne, letting her dagger fall to its holster.

"I want eyes on Clarke. Something strange is happening with the Sky People. Whether it is a diversion, or perhaps a trick, I want to know if there is a plot afoot. If they mean revenge, or if she is simply working alone. Any information will let us know what the Sky People's next move will be."

"Commander, if I may. Those people are weaker than us. One sky girl will not have the power to dismantle us."

"Indra, you know their spirit. Octavia was your second but a day ago. This sky girl took down the Mountain for her people. We all know the power she has. She is useful. If the alliance is or is not lost, she is a bargaining chip. She will be watched, and ONLY watched."

"Yes, Commander. At once."

The rain began to pour as Indra left Lexa's tent. The shivering of the fabric slows as the water presses against it. The violence of the storm feels like an omen to Lexa. _I betrayed the Sky People for my people. My people will always be first. Always…_

Lexa wanders about her tent ridding herself of items used in planning the attack on the mountain. She begins to dismantle the items piece by piece. Her dark brown eyes flicker across the room dancing with memories of the past; of Clarke. Her eyes stop for a moment gazing intently where she exposed her weaknesses to Clarke; where she kissed her and confessed her feelings.

It felt empty as she falls to the ground with a soft thump. Her hands cover her face as the world begins to shrink. Lexa's mind fills with her choices that she has made. It feels heavy with the weight of her people resting on her shoulders. Her long lashes close together as a few tears fall down her face. _Love is weakness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hello to everyone who reads my work. I wanted to say thank you for reading and supporting the story with your favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it as I never thought that this story would take off for me. I should be updating every week, but may switch to bi-weekly until the story is finished. I have plenty of ideas as to where I want this to go. Thanks so much. Enjoy!_

* * *

Bellamy stands at the gate with his eyes locked on the blonde-headed figure stalking off into the distance. Clarke's silhouette continues to become smaller and smaller until she disappears into the fauna of the forest. Bellamy's jet black eyes remain fixed on the point where she vanished. _I hope you can forgive yourself Clarke. I hope to see you again._ The swift humming of electricity surges through the wires and buzzes in Bellamy's ears. The sounds around him are drowned out by his mind as thoughts feel ajar with worry and inner conflict. A soft voice echoes behind Bellamy.

"…bell."

A tender hand grips his shoulder from behind and makes him jump momentarily.

"Bell, are you alright?"

Bellamy cranes his neck to the side while his right hand moves across his chest to join with his sisters.

"Yeah, O. I'm alright."

"What's wrong, Bell? Where's Clarke? Weren't you two coming in together?"

"We were, but Clarke decided it was time to go."

Octavia's hand falls away from her brother's while her brow furrows in quiet contemplation. _Maybe this is for the best. She doesn't deserve this place considering what she did to Tondc._

"Maybe she needs some time alone Bell. After what happened with Finn, the War, and those bastards in Mount Weather, she needs to time."

"Maybe you're right, O. But a part of me feels like she is never coming back."

"If we need her, Clarke will come back on her own time. Until then, let's try and focus on what's really important."

Octavia steps backwards turning on her heel and swiftly moving towards the inner part of the campsite. Her hand extends outward showing the reunion.

"They need us to be strong and thinking about here Bellamy."

The scene is a mixture of emotion. The flood of parents trying to find their sons and daughters is like the tide coming in at night. It is filled with the outreach of hands finding their loved ones and some grasping at the empty air. Many cry openly and all for different reasons.

"You are right Octavia. I just cannot help but think it only gets worse from here. We have more people to take care of and less resources. We don't even know our status with the Grounders."

"They left our people to die in that mountain Bellamy. They abandoned us on the field. They have no honor."

"It's never that simple. War is war." Bellamy state flatly shifting his weight onto his right foot and begins to march away. "I'm going to go find the Chancellor. I need to know what's happening now. We have to be prepared for anything."

Bellamy walks forward around the mass of people. He brushes his body past several elderly on his way around the huddled mass. He offers apologies for his unwanted contact and continues to circle around towards the remnants of his old home. The rubble of the Ark stands firm into the rock face as if nature had built them together. The metal frame shakes a little against the wind with small creaks of rust. The sunlight bounces off of reflect metallic sheets only to be suddenly blotted out. A small rumble in the distance echoes across the open plain indicating an oncoming storm. Bellamy heads inside to find the Chancellor.

Bellamy navigates his way towards the modified sick bay. The ward at Camp Jaha is filled with a handful of patients. The entrance to the room is shrouded in plastic strips to slow the movement of bacteria and contain the barrier between patients and the general population. The room contains a dozen beds filled with patients with varying injuries. Jackson's brow drips with sweat as he attended each person with medical expertise.

Bellamy steps into the room gently lifting the plastic veiled door with his arm. The clear strips fall behind him with a soft thud as he steps into the room. The soft clicking of his boots against the plated flooring echoes throughout the silence. The only other sound echoing is the interment beat of a heart monitor in the far right corner. His dark brown eyes survey the room as he walks forward to find Abby laying in the corner with Kane sitting at her side. Kane's hand remains held with hers for a moment as they both turn to Bellamy. Bellamy momentarily notices Raven laying stagnant with deep breathes. Raven's body remains unmoving as the tube in her arm suggests some type of medication is keeping her in a dream-like state. There are multiple bandages covering several wounds. Raven's brace remains unused as it hangs from the foot of her bed. Bellamy refocuses his attention to the Councilor and Chancellor.

"Bellamy."

"Kane, sir."

Abby smiles for a moment and begins to prop herself up on her elbows with a slight wince. Her body legs and arms are covered like Raven. Each are wrapped around the holes in her flesh and bones drilled by the people of Mountain Weather. Bellamy's jaw tightens momentarily as he reflects on the horror committed against his people. Their life to be exchanged for others unworthy of the chance. A part of him was glad that Mount Weather no longer existed. Only a small part of him cared that they were gone as there were a few good souls among the foul.

Abby notes Bellamy's uneasiness, "I'm fine. Wounds always recover if taken care of and Jackson is doing just that."

Abby attempts to look around Bellamy and Kane by shifting side to side, "Where is Clarke?"

Bellamy's face flattens stiff while the emotion drains away. He takes a deep breath holding it in as long as possible as his eyes flutter to and from Abby's face. Kane narrows his eyes at the boy and notes that there were no other footsteps behind Bellamy as he entered the ward. Kane releases his grip of Abby's hand and looks towards the small entrance.

Bellamy began, "She isn't here. She decided to leave the camp."

Abby's face surged with undefinable emotion as her facial expression dropped from a smile to a flat line. "What do you mean she left the camp?"

"She decided to leave. Clarke said that she couldn't stay here and see everyone's face. That it reminded her of all the people she," Bellamy paused for a moment to correct himself. "That we had killed on the mountain."

Abby slowly lowered herself onto the cot letting her head titled backwards. Her eyes slowly closed together as a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I just get my daughter back and now, she is gone again."

Kane interjects, "Abby, Clarke will be fine. I am willing to guess that she will be back in a few days' time. She is smart enough to stay within a distance of this camp that will make survival easy enough. We can look for her, but right now we need to talk about what is happening with the Grounders and what we will do from here."

Kane lifts himself from his seat closing his eyes for a moment and while nodding to Bellamy to leave the room with him. They both move from the almost silent ward to the busy noise of the hall. The small pitter-patter of rain can be heard distinctly as several people pass by with slightly drenched clothing.

"Bellamy, you did a good job today. You and Clarke saved us all, but we need to think ahead. With Abby unable to perform her duties, I am going to need your help in organizing groups. We need to find out what is happening with our people. First, we need to send an emissary to the Grounders. They left us on the battlefield, yes. That is true. But we cannot fight them right now, and more importantly we don't need to if they are willing to reconcile our truce. After that, we need to find supplies for our people. And even further, we need to find all the other stations that landed here. It has been weeks since we have landed on Earth and we have no contact with the other stations. We need a communication satellite up and running as soon as possible. I need you to help me getting in contact with the Grounders."

"Octavia knows where their encampment was and she can probably find them easily."

"Good, good. We need to know what they are doing and planning. More importantly, we need to know if our truce can still hold. I will talk to Wick about getting that radio satellite working again. However, it seems that today it will not happen. I'll talk with the Chancellor. For now, I need you to talk to your sister and prepare to go to the Grounders camp. We need to head this off as fast as possible."

Bellamy nods to Kane as the councilor headed back into the recovery ward. While turning around, Bellamy walks through the corridors his mind filled with worry. _Just when we need you the most Clarke._

* * *

The swift beating of his heart reverberates in his ears as his legs begin to tire as they fill with lactic acid. The sound of a deep rumble in the background entrances his body to move faster as the jet black animal dashes through the forest floor. The pounding of his military boots across the planned path crunch against the dead leaves on the ground. His hand instinctively moves towards his belt to unlock his gun. The cats' paws prance against the ground and it lunges forward. The man slides on the floor dipping low into a curl ducking his crew cut, blonde hair to the dirt. The cat misses the target crashing into a nearby tree with a loud crack. The cat screeches in pain with a high squeak. A small smirk forms across the man's lips as he takes out his pistol and shoots the animal twice in the chest.

He slowly begins to drag the animal towards his camp nestled in a rocky overpass near the river. He dares not go any further than the mountains boundaries in hopes to remain alive. His people are dead and travelling past the land he knows is death. He tosses the animal down the side of the small cliff and jumps down after it. A small fire glows in the distance with a warm heat. A tent remains erect in a crevice close to the fire. He drags the cat close to the campsite edge and leaves it there. He ruffles in his tent to find a small canteen and drinks the water furiously as if his thirst could never be quenched.

As he finishes the water, he notes a small Velcro strip on the ground with his name written on it. He bends down to pick it up rubbing the dirt and sand off it. The letters 'E' and 'M' become visible as he tosses the strip into the fire and continues to drink his canteen. A small crunch of leaves behind him make him on edge as he pulls out his pistol and points it in the direction of the sound.

"Whose there?"

His blue eyes wander the area as he slowly lowers his gun in search of the AR-15 in his tent. The rustling for his gun distracts him as sudden punch to the back of his head sends him reeling forwards with a hard thud to the ground. His eyes flicker rapidly as the world becomes shrouded in black.


End file.
